


The Stacked Deck

by TheFoolishDuelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dueling, Explicit Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolishDuelist/pseuds/TheFoolishDuelist
Summary: The legend of the King of Games is known world wide. The story of Yuugi Mutou and the Pharaoh combating challenge after challenge, eventually reaching their grand conclusion. However, what about the story of another Duelist? Their challenges? Their exploits? The story of the American Bandit, Keith Howard, is about to be told.





	1. A Midnight Boat Ride

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many fics dedicated to Bandit Keith here, so I decided to post my own. This is my first fic, so any suggestions, corrections, or helpful criticisms are welcome. There are a few things readers should know before reading:  
> First, this fic will follow the plot of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, time wise. There will be some changes for the story, but it will follow that sequence of events mostly. And yes, I will attempt to include all 5 main seasons.  
> Second, this fic will have accurate dueling to the real game. I will keep the life points and rulings accurate for the era in the show, but the characters won't betray the fundamental rulings (IE: nothing like when Yuugi used Magical Arrow to fuse his Mammoth card with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate to decay it). The cards used will be ones from the first series or GX. Card retrains are fine, but obviously no Synchros, XYZs, Pendulums, or Links. Fake cards could be used for plot, but I will try to keep them minimal.  
> Third, this fic will follow primarily Keith and his perspective. This IS a story about him.  
> Anything else that may come up will be told. To those who read this and/or didn't run away, thank you. Now, enjoy the story.

He couldn't believe it. How could some snot-nosed brat know exactly what card to play? That man, Maximillion Pegasus, **must** have cheated some how! Keith was sure of it! He slams his fist on the ground as that pompous, arrogant voice filled the arena.

"Sam is the Winner!"

Keith looks up from the ground to see Pegasus holding up the random-ass kids hand in victory as the arena hall fills with the sound of thunderous applause. Flashing lights of cameras almost blind the blond man as he tries to stand. 

Once on his feet, Keith begins walking towards the duo in rage. However, something stops the American in his tracks before even taking his third step. 

The noise caused by the crowd stops in an instant, and every single person in the large building turn their faces to Keith. Their eyes and mouths glowing an unnatural, gold light, smiling all the while. Then, they begin laughing. **Laughing** at him.

Keith begins backing up in fear, before turning and running away as fast as humanly possible. However, the laughing follows him. Those damn faces get closer, and closer, before the floor breaks below him and he falls into the dark, screaming on his way down, before everything goes black. 

  


Keith wakes up with a start, jolting forward on the old, dump worthy couch. He is breathing heavily, looking around his motel room, clearly shaken by the nightmare. After a few moments, he runs his hand through his hair after calming down. 

"Fucking Hell......" 

He gets up off of the couch and begins trudging over to the bathroom, knocking over empty beer bottles as he makes his way over. Once in the tiny restroom, Keith turns on the sink and splashes water over his face. He looks up and stares at himself in the small mirror he was provided. 

His blue eyes look tired, with definite bags underneath them. His hair is just as wild as ever, long, blond, and only manageable while slicked back. His face has a solid beard of stubble, consequence of not shaving as much as he should. His body has remained in shape, somehow, despite the lack of exercise and healthy food. Though, that may be because of his lack of food to actually harm his figure. He somehow has enough to keep him alive. Overall, he, Keith Howard, couldn't deny the truth.

"I look like shit....."

Tasting the residual flavor of last night's, or maybe this morning's, bad decisions, Keith grabs his toothbrush, what little toothpaste he has left, and tries to scrub out the alcoholic taste left in his mouth. After that fails, he uses the last bit of mouthwash he had, feeling the burning sensation cover his mouth, before spitting the now tainted dental fluid down the disgusting motel drain. 

As expected, his futile attempts are made pointless, since even after all that, he still has a lingering taste of badly made, cheap booze. Exiting the bathroom, Keith takes a quick look around his temporary home. The room is small with sickly green wallpaper and shit brown carpet. The bed is at the back of the room, completely messed up, revealing the plain white sheets with definite stains over it. Keith thanked himself for not sleeping on it too much. The room also had a small T.V. with a video tape player. Setting on the floor next to it, there was a brown box already opened, with its contents elsewhere. There was the black couch that Keith called his bed for most of his time in the room, despite how uncomfortable it was. Scattered around it was about 7 to 8 empty bottles that Keith had nursed and drained of all fluid not that long ago. Right in front of the couch was a short coffee table with the previously mentioned box's contents scattered among it. There were several cards that served as an invitation to a tournament at a place called Duelist Kingdom. There was also a video tape that had Pegasus's smug face in the video explaining the situation.

Despite the fact the instructions and contents were generic enough be played for anyone, Keith still felt that the man was taunting him. Next to the video were two cards and a red glove with two stars in the metal cuff. One card was blank, and the other was depicted with treasure. The video explained that the two cards served as entrance tickets and prize depictions. One saying that the winner could have anything they wanted from Pegasus, while the other promised a cash prize of ¥3,000,000. While Keith didn't know the exact exchange rate, he knew it was a lot of money.

Possibly wiping the smug look off of Pegasus's face was already enough to entice Keith, but the prize money was not bad either. He knew the boat for the tournament left at Midnight tonight, so he possibly didn't have much time. Looking at the nightstand by the bed so he could check the clock it had, the displayed time was 10:27 pm. 

Tossing on a red shirt and his jean vest, he attempted to get ready. He slicked back his hair somewhat before putting on an American Flag bandana. The bandana may have been a sign that shouted "I'm a foreigner, look at me!", but Keith didn't give a damn. He had been in an unknown country for about half a year after receiving the box, surrounded by people whom he could barely talk to, so he didn't really care if people saw he was American. Keith also put on his wrist bands, his belt, the glove, grabbed his deck, the entrance cards, a small bag he packed in advance, and left. 

Once outside, he places on his sunglasses that were in the pocket of his vest. It was 10:30 at night and plenty dark, but Keith just wanted to hide how tired he was. He checks his wallet to see if he had any cash to get a quick meal, but no such luck. He tucks the wallet away while grumbling to himself. 

"Didn't want to fucking try and talk Japanese anyway......"

He begins walking to the port, feeling even worse now that his hangover starts to kick in. It's a dull, throbbing pain that spreads over his entire head. It causes his vision to become blurry from the pain, making his walk even more difficult than needed. The pain causes Keith to want to both fall asleep, and fall over dead. However, neither are options at the moment. 

After a while, Keith's vision cleared up a bit and he sees something that looks vaugely like the ship he needs to board, but is not completely sure, as he feels himself start to fall over. However, instead of feeling concrete, or even worse, water, he feels someone grabbing him and a faint voice, blocked out by the still remaining pain. It sounds like English, but he can't be sure. 

Realizing what's going on, Keith lets the person help him walk over to the ship and board. Once in sight of the other passengers, Keith places up a wall of bravado, while trying, and somehow succeeding, to have it look like he wasn't depending on a complete stranger to stay standing. After getting passed by security, Keith begins to board. His vision is completely back by this point, but his head can't stop pounding. As he is going up the ramp, he sees four kids run to the back of the line, one with extremely spiky hair. However, he was on the ship before getting a good look at the twerps. 

After embarissingly being led to his room by the still random stranger, he opens the door and tries to communicate before entering. 

"Th-Thanks for helping me not fall and drown. Wait, what am I fucking thinking? You probably don't speak English....." 

However, the person startles Keith with their next action. 

"You may be surprised. But, you're welcome. Us Americans have to stick together. I need to get going to my own room now. Try not to fall again." 

Standing there completely stunned, Keith watches as the somehow American man walks away. After a quick moment, Keith enters his room, locks the door behind him, walks over, and falls onto his bed. It was the most comfortable thing he's laid on in a long time. He tries to piece together what just happened, but sleep takes him before that can happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down! There will be more coming, but for now, this is what I have. I don't know when I will write the next one, so please be patient with me. Once again, thank you for reading. Any comments are appreciated greatly.


	2. Ship of Vengance, Sea of Memories

Keith's eyes shoot open when he wakes up. He sits forward, chest heaving as he recalls the same dream as before. Taking a look around, it dawns on the blond on why he doesn't recognize his surroundings. 

"Oh.... Right.... I'm on that ship...."

As he gets out of bed, Keith feels the gentle, but noticeable sway of the ship. It feels like the vessel could capsize and sink any moment, but it never does. Checking the clock, Keith sees that it is 8:09. Feeling the always familiar feeling of an empty knot in his stomach, he decides that breakfast is his top priority. 

Understanding that he may not be in the best looking shape, Keith walks over to the cabin bathroom, strips down, and starts a warm shower. It takes a while for the water to be the right temperature for him, but once it is, he steps in and takes a moment to let the water warm and roll down his body. Once sufficiently warm, Keith reaches for the soap provided for each cabin's bathroom and begins to scrub. 

Letting his mind wander, Keith recalls the event with Pegasus. It has been four years since that loss. Four years since he was beaten by a kid with a set of notes. Four years since he was humiliated on live television for thousands to see. Keith still recalls that tournament as if it happened not five minuets ago. 

  


It was his 5th tournament since becoming a pro Duelist, and this one was unlike any before. His previous challenges were mainly easy, with a few stand out contestants. But this one held something much more. Duelists who had actual strategy and powerful decks to match. Be it Fusion based, high power beat down, or a deck-out-victory deck, each player held their own. 

Though, it may have been because of who was hosting the festivities. The creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillian Pegasus, graced Keith and the other competitors with his presence and a golden opportunity. The winner of the tournament would not only received the award promised, but would have a chance to duel Pegasus himself. 

Tensions were high through out the duels. No one had ever seen Pegasus duel publicly before, and everyone wanted a shot to take on the maker of the very game they loved. Keith battled through the 15 round bracket and claimed victory atop all others.

Despite all odds, and staying completely true to the rules, the recently nicknamed "Bandit" Keith Howard was able to challenge Maximillian Pegasus in one, climactic duel. It was the most nerve wracking duel of his life. However, Keith had an amazing poker face, and used a strong ego to hide his emotions. Still, facing down a menacing Duelist like Pegasus was not an easy task. 

The decks were shuffled and the duel began. As per the rules, both of them started with 2000 Life Points and 5 cards in hand. Keith checked his cards and knew he was going to win. Starting off with his Strongest card at the time was an amazing advantage. However, before even making his first move, Pegasus writes something down and calls over a random audience member. Some out of nowhere kid. 

Not wanting to take this duel lightly, Keith calls Pegasus out on the seemingly illegal action. 

"Pegasus, the Hell are you doing?! Calling for assistance is illegal!"

However, Pegasus only seats the kind in the chair he was using before turning to the American man. 

"I don't need help to defeat you, "Bandit Keith". Even a child can beat you, which I'm going to prove today." 

The kid says something to Pegasus, and he responds, but Keith doesn't hear what is said. Then, Pegasus hands the kid the piece of paper and walks to the sidelines. Not wanting to be made a fool of, Keith gets straight to the point. 

"I summon Garneshia Elephanes! This monster has 2400 Attack points. I doubt you have any monster strong enough to fight back." 

He may have been acting cocky, but he knew that whatever this kid played, he could easily destroy with his Tribute to the Doomed spell card, or just simply attack over it. However, the kid didn't seem surprised. He just kept looking at that scrap paper and the field. Getting a bit annoyed by his lack of response, Keith ended his turn.

The kid began his turn normally, and began his move. 

"Good card.... But, according to this note, when you play that card, I should play this. I'm summoning Flying Elephant. Oh, and I set one card face down. I end my turn." 

Keith didn't understand that kids move. That Elephant monster only has 1850 Attack points, and no chance against his Garneshia. Reguardless, Keith began his turn and caused the ending plays. 

"Alright, kid. Say good bye to that Elephant with this! I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control. So your only monster is destroyed!" 

"Actually, the card says that it can't be destroyed by card effects on your turn. The note mentions it as well."

He couldn't believe it. That weak monster could stop any of his effects from destroying it? Reguardless, that wasn't going to stop Keith. 

"So you stopped my spell. So what? That won't save you from my monsters attack! I attack your monster with my Garneshia!" 

"The note says that when you do that, I activate this. I activate Negate Attack. It ends your Battle Phase. Do you end your turn?" 

"Yeah..... I end my turn...." 

Keith was completely dumbfounded. Not only could this kid - this **brat** \- stop his effects, but he also stopped his attack?! It should have been impossible.....

"Ok. My turn. According to the note, I should play this. I activate Back to Square One. This places your monster on the top of your deck." 

Now the shit stain was actually removing his strongest monster from the field?! Keith was practically seething at this point. However, the Elephant only had 1850 Attack points. Even if he were attacked, he should be left with 150 Life Points, and then can resummon his monster and turn the duel around. 

"It now says I should attack you. I think I just took all of your Life Points." 

"What?! How?! I should still have 150 Life Points! You didn't boost your monsters Attack!" 

"The note says that since you tried to destroy my Elephant with a spell on your turn, if I attack you with it directly on my turn, I win." 

"What?! Give me that note!" 

Keith stands up and rips the note from the brats hand. To his horror, the kid wasn't lying. The note held everything. Every card Keith played, every counter to his actions, and even a way to win. He collapsed to his knees as he heard a pompous, arrogant voice ring out. 

It was Pegasus's. 

"Sam is the winner!" 

  


Keith didn't realize he closed his eyes while remembering that night. Finishing up and rinsing off, Keith steps out of the shower and turns off the water. As he is toweling himself off, he walks back into the main cabin. Reaching his bag, he starts to pull out clothes to wear. Being packed last minute, he didn't have much to wear, so he looks basically the same as before. 

However, while shifting things around in his bag, Keith feels the weight of his "protection" in the bag. Feeling his gut twist because of it, Keith tries to push the object down further into the bag before closing the fabric sack. 

Once fully dressed, Keith grabs his deck and looks it over one last time. Abandoning his old Beast deck for a Machine one, Keith had been practicing with this one to crush Pegasus once and for all. And the top card of his deck, Slot Machine, will help him accomplish that goal. And this time, he won't allow his monsters be brushed aside so easily. 

When he finishes, Keith places the deck in his deck carrier, and heads out the door, stomach begging for food. 

"So..... Where is the dinning room on this thing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down! This one felt longer to me than the previous one. I changed a few things from the original source, like how the duel progressed. However, I did so so the duel happened in a more believable way. Still, the result is the same. Again, I don't know when I will complete, but please be patient! Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
